


Kissing You

by SaadieStuff



Series: First Times (Malec) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, 2x18 flashbacks, Canon Compliant, Communication is Sexy, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, nervous but confident Alec, vulnerable but capable Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: “Are you nervous?”“Not when I’m kissing you.”A take on what happens with Malec after the fade to black in 2x07, canon compliant with the flashbacks from 2x18.





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I started writing this right after 2x07 aired in February 2017, in an attempt to make the 2x07 scene work for me. I had completely given up on it ever seeing the light of day!  
> Thanks to [akaparalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/profile) for the last minute editing last night! (All errors still mine!) And to [CryptidBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/profile) for organizing the Countdown and making my lovely banner! :3  
> (For the record, I hate the show timeline, but I am a stickler for canon so I had to try to make it work!)

_If it's what you want, if it makes you happy, then go for it._

Izzy’s words loop through Alec’s mind as he heads over to Magnus’s loft for a much different type of sex-talk: one with his infinitely more experienced boyfriend.

In silent concession, Alec jogs at a good clip, trying to make it to Magnus before he can _overthink._ But even his speed rune can’t carry him quickly enough; there is plenty of time for doubt, which is funny, given he feels he's scarcely had a moment to process all that has happened in the weeks since Clary fell into their lives.

Alec knows deep down he is running towards Magnus as much as he is running away from everything else - confusion, hurt, stress, guilt, of both his own and Jace’s. There’s an element of _catch up,_ too. He never thought he could have this, and now that it’s within his grasp he doesn’t want to waste any time.

These motivations, and those others present which are baser, aren’t wrong, he supposes, yet it is his more pure desires that bolster him. The pursuit of happiness, closeness, love - things he wants for himself and for Magnus - these are how he knows he won’t regret taking this step - these are what make him feel both nervous and not, all at once, as Magnus’s building comes into full view.

Wanting to avoid arriving out of breath, he slows to a walk and allows himself the spare minute to sketch out a plan.

First, make sure they’re alone.

Next, the talking. To Alec’s dismay, as he glosses over the details in his mind, his face burns with an anticipatory blush.

Finally, clothes _off_ , hands _on_ , and... Here, the plan grows hazy, contemporaneous with Alec’s pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

And so, Alec finds himself standing on Magnus’s doorstep with a strange mix of nervous butterflies and the heat of desire wrestling low in his abdomen, face fixed in a mask of absolute, blush-resistant, confidence. He raps his knuckles against the door, and after a few seconds, it swings open.

"Hey," Magnus says to his unexpected, though very much welcome, visitor, as Alec brushes past him into the loft.

Alec looks at Magnus for only a split second before turning away to remove his jacket and put it aside, his heart beating like a drum in his ears he barely hears himself ask, "Jace here?"

"No, he left hours ago,” Magnus answers, a little confused.

As Alec spins back around, his mind seems to both blank and flood at once. All he can think is to launch himself towards Magnus - let his lips do the talking without uttering a single word.

“Are you okay--" Magnus begins, concern evident in his voice, before being abruptly cut off by Alec pouncing on him, crashing their lips together.

Magnus instantly starts to pull back; Alec has never kissed him _like this_ before.

"Hey, what's this all about?” Magnus asks, forcing a laugh to keep things light, “I mean, I'm not complaining but..."

"I just thought-- you know, I thought we could... take the next step," Alec says, pleasantly surprised that he is able to marshal those words together, though Magnus notices his tone carries a forced steadiness.

"The sex step," Magnus says knowingly, studying Alec’s face, finding it strangely expressionless and stiff, but there are cracks along which Magnus can see a nervous flicker beneath.

“Yeah,” Alec confirms, features holding even as his stomach does a little flip.

Magnus puts his hands on Alec’s arms, reluctantly, gently separating their bodies as he begins to speak, "Alexander, I may be experienced, but... it's rare that I've ever felt this way about someone, and... I worry once we..." he gulps, withdrawing and turning around, knowing he can’t deny Alec his desires while they’re so close, the warmth of Alec’s body on its own too tempting.

Alec steels himself to hear Magnus out, not knowing what to expect, the worst coming to mind.

"...that if we rush into this..." Magnus spins to face Alec again, "that I may lose you," Magnus says gently, hands grasping limply at nothing as if hoping to pluck more words from the air, recognizing his words fall impossibly short of an explanation.

"What? Why would you think that?" Alec asks, genuinely confused, but also greatly relieved, believing that Magnus’s concerns can be assuaged with ease, given that it is completely unfathomable that Alec would leave Magnus because they’ve rushed things – maybe they _are_ , but it feels right.

The genuine smile blooming on Alec’s face, freely painted with emotion for the first time tonight, draws Magnus in, even though Magnus knows the relief he sees there means that Alec hasn't understood - and that he can't, not yet, not with the little Magnus shared.

"Look, you're not the only one who feels vulnerable,” Magnus tries instead, voice soft and stripped bare, hoping to convey the weight of his worry over both of their hearts, and all the terrible ways they could fall apart for the many unknowns their brief relationship has had no chance to touch.

 _Vulnerable_. If Magnus can read that in him in this moment, Alec knows then that there must be many blemishes in his mask of confidence, and maybe that uneven surface reads skittish, making Magnus, understandably heartbreak-weary, unsure of Alec's commitment. Alec thinks perhaps instead he should have come to Magnus exposed and open, everything on the table – but _that,_  that was terrifying. It should have been a clue.

"Magnus, you have nothing to worry about," Alec assures him simply, thinking it's all Magnus needs to hear, and believing it’s the truth, Alec grasps the front of Magnus’s shirt and begins to walk them backwards.

Magnus knows it’s said with honesty, but that doesn’t make it true, much as he wants it to be, much as he wants Alec as he allows himself to be waltzed into the hall.

"I want this," Alec adds definitively, punctuated with a kiss harder and deeper than they had ever shared before.

Caution thrown into the winds of lust, trampled by the want of closeness, Magnus kisses Alec back with haste as they make their way down the short hallway to the bedroom.

Their kisses are feverish, pressed too close together – it feels right but too desperate, like a last rather than a first; like they aren’t Alec and Magnus, like they’re still wearing disguises, carrying on the stilted conversation from the foyer, spinning around each other like—

* _Crack_!*

It rings out between them, signaling a whoosh of fabric, and Alec inexplicably finding himself grasping at an extra layer of clothing in his fists.

“Whoops,” Magnus breaths into Alec’s mouth as Alec freezes, a little startled.

Quickly recovering, Alec begins, not exactly knowing the answer, “Did you just…?”

Magnus had snapped his fingers, intending to clean up any mess that he may have left in his bedroom earlier - a simple, practiced bit of magic Magnus had discreetly done behind partners’ backs _thousands_ of times before. A smooth move.

Usually.

Magnus should have known not to try it when he felt so ungrounded, still reeling from his brief mental excursion through a catalogue of worst case scenarios, and Alec clinging to him, kissing him like _that_ and making it hard to breathe, let alone concentrate.

“...did I just… summon my jacket by mistake? Nope. Definitely didn’t do that,” Magnus says, mock defensive for split second before cracking a gleaming, though sheepish smile.

Alec cocks his head, eyes narrowed in confusion, mouth sporting a perplexed but amused grin. Before he can process, Magnus is stretching up to capture him again in a kiss.

Alec doesn’t actually know what just happened, but he is grateful for it -- for the tension gone slack, for the kisses now peppered with giggles, for the downright giddy feeling flocking to every nerve in his body until they sing _touchmetouchmetouchme_.

Stumbling, giggling, kissing their way into the bedroom, through the divesting of Alec’s shoes and shirt and Magnus’s newly acquired jacket, Magnus’s fingers on Alec’s bare skin, each touch feeling like activating an old rune, one that held no more sting, only a pleasant tingle, a thrill of excitement, a sign of his body waking up to the possibilities.

Instinct taking over, kisses humming with a relieved sort of hunger, nerves fading a little, for though Alec may not _know_ what he is doing it feels natural and good and it strikes him that figuring it out beyond the abstract, well that, _that_ is just going to be _fun._

“That was graceful,” Magnus comments when they’ve spun onto the bed.

“Shadowhunter,” Alec explains simply before seeking Magnus out again. It is a little scary, how much Alec can’t get enough, how every second their lips aren’t touching is too long.  

Magnus feels likewise, that fear of losing control, his glamour twinging the second Alec’s bare hands skirt under his shirt. Alec’s hardly touched him… first the jacket, and now _this_.

It only shakes Magnus further to realize how deep he is, how much he wants Alec, and a second later his glamour fully slips away of its own accord, his magic helplessly calling it back and receiving no response. Magnus quickly pulls away from Alec, pinching the bridge of his nose painfully tight, turning from him, hiding his eyes.

Alec finds himself stunned, sharp on the edge of panic, to have Magnus flee from his arms so abruptly.

“What… am I doing something wrong?” Alec asks, willing his voice not to crack, but it comes out shaky, every worry he had shoved down about not knowing what he’s doing rising to the surface.

To hear Alec so scared to think that he has messed up - Magnus hates what he has done, that he has shaken Alec’s confidence.

“No such thing,” Magnus says, managing to sound reassuring though he does not himself feel assured at all.

“Then… what…” Alec rasps, barely audible, mind racing for explanation before rallying again, “Do you not want to?”

“No,” Magnus says quickly, then corrects himself, saying sincerely, “I mean yes, of course I do.”

Alec’s heart had plummeted a good fraction in the split second it had taken Magnus to amend his statement, and Alec needs at least that long to recover. Then, out of ideas, Alec reaches out and places his hand on Magnus’s back.

“Magnus, what is it?” Alec asks, voice heavy with worry.

“It’s just sometimes...” Magnus braces himself as he decides to turn around, “I lose control.” His cautious gaze falls on Alec’s confused expression.

Alec searches Magnus’s face, Magnus’s now golden eyes glowing back at him. In relief, Alec huffs out the breath he’d been holding a while.

Magnus watches him, afraid to believe he’s really seeing the smile breaking across Alec’s face, quickly interrupted by Alec’s tongue darting out to lick his lips as he shifts to get _closer_ , to reach for him, a hand finding Magnus’s jaw.

“Magnus… they’re beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful,” Alec says, words soft and smooth.

It’s so honest and so tender, Magnus’s heart aches for it. He reaches for Alec’s wrist and manages a weak smile. Magnus swallows thickly, trying but failing to come up with an adequate response -- because there isn’t one.

Over his long life Magnus had lost track of how many times he has been rejected for his warlock mark: by strangers, friends, lovers, family... his own mother.

Alec sees him struggling and spares him a response. Voice hushed, Alec practically only mouths the word, “Okay?”

But it’s enough.

Magnus nods slowly, and Alec nods back as he leans in to kiss him softly, full of promise and reassurance. Magnus’s glamour effortlessly falls back over his eyes.

When their lips finally part, Alec’s brow furrows.

“Magnus…” he begins, stretching his hand from Magnus’s jaw to trace his thumb from the outer corner of one eye to sweep across Magnus’s temple. “Really, you don’t have to hide them from me,” Alec says, puzzled, voice laced with renewed worry.

“It’s alright,” Magnus waves off Alec's concern, “After all these years, most of the time it feels just as natural to have them hidden.”

Magnus regrets the words the instant they tumble from his lips. They hint at too much, at things he has never told anyone, things he is not prepared to tell Alec tonight.

And it hits Alec then with forceful clarity: _You're not the only one who feels vulnerable_. It’s about more than just sex, or even Alec, for that matter.

“But it's not alright,” Alec offers apologetically, knowing Shadowhunters are most certainly at least partly to blame. “I used to know a thing or two about feeling more comfortable hiding yourself than being yourself... Before you came along.”

Magnus flashes a broad, genuine smile, and raises a hand to stroke Alec’s face, “We're even now.”

Alec thinks that can’t possibly be true; his affection and acceptance don’t make up for centuries of prejudice, but the Angel be damned if he isn’t going to try. And so, he simply gives a shy smile while he searches Magnus's face for direction on whether to press the point, or let it go.

Finding none, Alec settles on waiting for Magnus to lead.

Alec wants to offer that they can just talk tonight instead, realizing now his earlier mistake, sensing that there is more still beyond the surface of what Magnus had said in the foyer, beyond the warlock mark which is now out in the open. He wants to apologize that he had listened but not heard, that he had skipped the _talking_ part of his plan for the evening. But Alec fears that can be taken as rejection, that he is making an excuse to not go through with it, that he is having second thoughts -- he isn’t.

Instead, Alec resolves to ask another time, a quiet time when the spark is not so electric between them, still buzzing under his skin.

Alec gives a shy smile, but Magnus can see the wheels turning behind it as Alec studies his face. Magnus hopes Alec won’t dig, not tonight, because now what he wants more than anything in this moment is to live in the present, to be with Alec in every way, despite how it will expose his heart another layer deep.

“So, ah…. do you want to take it from the top?” Magnus says hopefully, moving a hand suggestively to Alec’s thigh and giving it a squeeze.

A shiver of renewed excitement runs through Alec. “Please,” he answers. He wants to do it right this time.

Magnus smiles, pleased, “Why don't you start by telling me what exactly you planned for us to do tonight?” he asks a little seductively.

“Who says I had a plan?” Alec says slyly, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought I was dating Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus needles gently.

“Hey, I can be spontaneous!” Alec protests, and adds triumphantly, “Our first kiss, for example.”

“Touche,” Magnus chuckles, but then looks at Alec expectantly.

Alec takes a breath. “I guess I was thinking we could… stick to the basics…?” he says cautiously.

“And what do you consider to be the basics?” Magnus drawls encouragingly, not teasing, just an inquiry, hoping to coax back Alec’s apparent confidence from earlier by getting them on the same page.

Alex opens his mouth but there is a pause before he speaks. He gulps and scratches the back of his neck, averting his eyes while he tries to think of words more eloquent than _jerk-off_ and _blowjob,_ which feel particularly crude in this moment. A blush creeps down his chest as he settles on another vague answer.

“Ah… you know, like, uh… stuff that doesn’t require any real... logistics?” Alec manages to get out before a flush of heat spreads across his face.

 _Logistics._ Magnus catches himself tickled at just how very Alexander of a word that is, before noticing Alec has looked back up at him, eyes pleading for assistance and then narrowing as he reads Magnus’s amusement.

“Are you just enjoying watching me squirm?” Alec playfully accuses.

Magnus breaks into a laugh then, “No, no. Trust me, I will enjoy making you squirm in this bed tonight…” he teases, kissing Alec quickly with a slip of his tongue that makes something flutter inside Alec and forget for a moment that they are in the middle of a conversation -- but when Magnus pulls back his face is serious, hand firmly cupping Alec’s jaw and neck, thumbing over the ridge, “but not about this. You never, _never_ , have to feel embarrassed to tell me what you want, or don't want,” he soothes.

Alec nods slowly in acknowledgement, and in doing so his eyes rake over Magnus’s body. Fully clothed body...

A devilish grin then breaks out across Alec’s face. “What I want… is to take this off,” he says with distinct confidence as he leans closer and moves to slide his hands under Magnus’s shirt.

Magnus smiles wide, “Sooo demanding,” he quips sarcastically, and helps Alec pull it off him, his necklaces falling against his bare chest. When he is free he can’t help but cup Alec’s face and kiss him. He simultaneously begins to lean them over, maneuvering them back into their earlier horizontal position; Alec on his back, with Magnus propped up over him on his elbows and knees.

“And this too…” Alec continues, running his hand along Magnus’s belt, easily accessible between them.

When Magnus only deepens their kiss in reply, Alec unbuckles and slides the belt out of the loops, tossing it on the floor.

Magnus then breaks from Alec’s lips. Alec chases him at first, but Magnus dips to the side down onto one forearm, and moves to kiss Alec's neck. This is new for them but Alec instinctively turns his head to the side, stretching and exposing a larger expanse of his neck to Magnus’s ministrations. Alec feels Magnus smile against his skin.

Magnus shifts his weight onto one arm so he can run the other hand along the top of Alec's pants, over his belt, brushing his thumb feather light just below as he begins to undo the buckle.

He whispers directly in Alec's ear, “What else do you want, hmm? My hands… here….?”

“Yes,” Alec answers without hesitation.

Magnus’s fingers move so swiftly to divest Alec of his belt that Alec thinks he may have used magic. Either that, or Alec was more distracted than he realized by Magnus’s teeth and tongue and hot breath on his neck - a definite possibility.

Magnus continues to murmur in Alec's ear, “And then… I could use my mouth?” As though it needs emphasis, Magnus punctuates his question with a gentle nibble and _suck_ on Alec's ear lobe.

A sharp pang of desire thrums through Alec’s cock and radiates out into every limb. “Y-yeah…” Alec says, breathy, then after catching his breath, with more force, “What about you?”

“Hmm?” Magnus pulls up to face Alec.

“You haven't told me what you want,” Alec says simply, not seductively. Alec looks at Magnus expectantly, a little curious, running his hands up Magnus's sides like they belong there.

 _What he wants._ It's a question Magnus has so rarely been asked in bed in recent memory, he barely remembers how to answer. It's not that he hasn't _gotten_ what he wanted, but to be _asked…_ truly asked...

But Magnus recovers quickly. “Darling, I'm happy to have your hands, your mouth...,” he traces Alec's parted lips with his thumb, hand molding to his jaw, “...anywhere you want to put them.”

Alec hums approval, and they mirror each other with soft smiles, studying each other. Magnus delights at the look in Alec’s eyes, pure lust but a little surprised about it.

Under the scrutiny Alec’s tongue darts out from between his lips quickly. He makes a little noise then, just his breath catching a bit as he sips at the air. Magnus can't help but move his hand to stroke Alec’s cheek.

Alec, thankful for the excuse to close his eyes, nuzzles into Magnus’s fingers until they withdraw to trail down his chest instead, scratching in the wiry hair there, palm stopping to rest over Alec's heart, which is beating wildly with the singular purpose of sending all blood supply into his cock.

When Magnus's hand continues to linger, Alec's eyes finally flutter open.

“Are you nervous?” Magnus blurts out. It's not really what he means to ask - at best, a vague paraphrase.

“Not when I'm kissing you,” comes the instant, honest reply, Alec’s voice soft and smitten in a way that tells Magnus they're both doomed, and answering much more than was asked.

As Alec drives the point home by surging forward, seeking out Magnus’s lips yet again, Magnus’s heart pounds, in awe of how soft his strong warrior can be sometimes. _His._

They kiss passionately, resuming some of their earlier giggling as Alec’s hands move over Magnus’s torso and back, ticklish in some spots at Alec’s sometimes hesitant touch as he explores. Magnus’s necklaces trailing on Alec’s chest also tickle, feeling cool while the rest of him is on fire. It’s the same with Magnus’s rings; Alec wonders if he'll leave them on when he-- _oh._

Magnus moves a hand lower, cupping and then palming Alec through his pants firmly. Alec is surprised when he hears himself gasp involuntarily and feels his hips jolting upward on their own accord to meet the weight of Magnus’s hand; the loss of his usual calculated control of his body is both thrilling and scary.

Alec then tries not to wriggle, to freeze his lower body in place, not wanting to do anything that will stop Magnus from doing what he’s doing. Because by the Angel did it feel amazing.

Magnus moves to attack Alec’s neck again, sensing that it makes Alec felt a little less on display, and more open to Magnus's words. Magnus hums against him, “Don’t be shy. You can move, Angel. Whatever feels good.”

“Kay, ya, okay,” Alec mumbles. _Words, what are words?_ Alec tries to breath, squeezing his eyes shut, and then leveraging himself with his bent legs to buck into Magnus’s hand erratically for a few thrusts before catching Magnus’s rhythm and converting to a smooth roll of his hips.

“Good boy,” Magnus praises, face still buried between Alec’s neck and shoulder.

 _Fuck_ , thinks Alec as another tingle of electricity pulses through him like it could have been magic.

“How do you do that?” Alec shouts out quietly, not sure he means to say it out loud.

“Do what?” Magnus asks, pausing to bring his head back up to look down at Alec.

Alec immediately dips his head, taking the opportunity to mouth at Magnus's neck above him, kissing his way up and under his chin.

“Make your words go straight to my dick,” Alec says without really thinking, not knowing if he is even making sense, his body finally taking over completely.

There are so many things Magnus wants to say to that but Alec captures him in a kiss before he can get a word out, which honestly suits Magnus just fine, so he continues his work, unzipping Alec’s pants, dipping his hand inside over Alec’s underwear and squeezing just right, causing Alec to moan and Magnus to give a satisfied chuckle.

Alec tries to respond in kind, fumbling between them, arms knocking into Magnus’s. He does manage eventually to negotiate Magnus's button and fly, but getting his hand inside the tight space proves to be its own challenge.

Magnus whispers, “Soon, okay?” as he rolls to the side, a thigh pinning one of Alec’s, fitting their bodies together more perfectly than Alec thought possible.

Alec doesn’t contemplate this for long, with the hard line of Magnus’s cock rubbing low against his hip, and Magnus’s hand slipping under that final layer to encircle Alec’s bare cock and free it from its confines, gliding smoothly up and down on the slick of leaking pre-cum as Magnus starts stroking him in earnest.

Alec feels Magnus’s rings, in stark contrast to the flesh, the hard edges tripping over the ridge, driving him crazy in the best way, causing him to move his hands to restlessly grip at Magnus's arms, back, shoulders, wherever he can touch.

Alec is quickly breathing too raggedly to keep up with the kissing. His toes begin to curl, joints lock, muscles tense.

“Magnus…” Alec blasts out, “Can you… wait… ‘cause I’m gonna...”

“That’s kind of the idea,” Magnus says playfully, “But I’ll give you a moment if you want?”

“Please.”

But Alec regrets it instantly when Magnus lets him go, his cock twitching as if to seek out friction; finding only air, it throbs aimlessly. Magnus, seeming to know how he feels, kisses his temple gently as if in apology, before moving to begin to kiss down Alec’s body very slowly.

Magnus’s hand rakes through the hair on Alec’s chest, and further, taking forever to reach the waistband of his underwear which are still pulled down over the head of Alec’s cock, framed by his wide open fly. The long journey gives Alec time to calm down, for his nerves to skitter away from the precipice of release. That is until Magnus kisses the tip of his cock, sending him flying back towards the edge with an audible whine.

Magnus smirks up at him, “Keeping you on edge was your idea, not mine.”

Alec half laughs, half groans, “I regret... nothing,” even as a shiver of denied pleasure runs through him.

“Good, then you won’t mind me getting rid of these?” Magnus says as his hands curl over the top of Alec’s pants and underwear on both sides.

Alec shakes his head with a grin, and Magnus obliges, divesting Alec of the last of his clothes, leaving him bared out on the bed, Magnus now the one needing to catch his breath as he takes in the incredible sight, trying not to stare too intently.

Alec tells himself it’s silly to be embarrassed now, given where Magnus’s hands, and lips, have already been. Besides, it's not like no one has looked at Alec with desire before - he’s young, has angel blood and looks it, and basically exercises for a living. But those other times he hadn’t been fully naked, or on a bed, and most distinctly it hadn’t been coming from anyone _he wanted_ to look at him like that - from someone who makes his heart leap and makes him smile so wide it breaks the stoic mask. So he can’t help but squirm under Magnus's gaze - which in reality has lasted scarce seconds - and runs a hand self-consciously through his own hair, the other hand moving down his torso in some instinct to cover himself up, but he resists in the end and stops short of his cock. Then the aborted movement feels even more awkward, making him warm all over. He thinks he might be blushing from toes to ears.

“Scoot back,” Magnus’s instruction snaps Alec out of it, “Lean against the headboard.”

“Why?” Alec asks, even as he does as he is told, shimmying back, Magnus following him with some pillows.

“Better view,” Magnus answers with a grin as he settles himself between Alec’s legs.

“ _Oh,_ ” is all Alec can muster as Magnus dips to kiss the inside of each of Alec’s thighs, alternating and moving higher every time, his beard lightly scratching the soft skin there.

As Alec quivers beneath him, Magnus has an idea. “Have you ever used your fingers to---”

Alec shakes his head, blushing more than before, if that is even possible, before Magnus can get the question out. He’d thought about it plenty, but hadn’t wanted to tease himself, to open himself up to the possibilities of more things he’d never have - never share. But _never_ is no longer reality.

“Alec--” Magnus starts reassuringly, sensing he has maybe pushed too far.

“No, it’s-- Is that-- should we--?” Alec begins.

“No, it’s not necessary for tonight’s agenda,” Magnus says, “Not at all,” he adds, fingers moving in soothing circles on Alec’s hips, “Basics, right?”

“Right,” Alec confirms, finding firmer voice, and smiling down at Magnus.

“And this is still good?” Magnus asks as he moves his mouth towards Alec’s cock.

“Very,” Alec says enthusiastically.

Magnus flashes Alec a last devilish grin before setting his lips to Alec’s cock. Sucking and licking and-- it’s immediately a forgone conclusion that Alec is not going to last long, helplessly arching off the bed when Magnus finally takes most of him into his mouth, fingers digging into the flesh of Magnus’s ample biceps.

As if that wasn’t enough, Magnus has both hands on him too, at the base of his cock, and rolling his balls in a way Alec didn’t even know that he liked until now.

Alec bites his lip, straining with the effort of trying not to make what he deems too much noise, used to having to stay quiet. It’s useless though, and just as Magnus resolves to later offer to help Alec work on this particular inhibition, Alec lets go a little.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, a hand finding Magnus’s hair, “Magnus-- Oh fuck. Oh...”

From there it's a string of whimpers and gasps, and tugs on Magnus’s hair, and it’s all Magnus can do not to get distracted grinding himself into the bed.

Soon Alec can’t stop himself from making short thrusts into Magnus’s mouth, which Magnus gladly encourages by shifting his weight to allow Alec as much range as he can.

“Magnus…” Alec pants, “Magnus… I’m--”

Magnus keeps going, gauging his movements by the tightening in Alec’s balls, the pulse under his tongue, and finally the short erratic thrusts as Alec chases his release.

He shudders, spilling into Magnus’s mouth. Magnus muses it’s not his cleanest work, things turning sloppy as he sucks Alec through the last trembles. But Alec certainly doesn’t notice nor mind as he slumps against the headboard, all tension drained, feeling somewhat like jello.

Alec lets himself catch his breath as Magnus, now sitting up next to him, rubs his side soothingly while cleaning him up with a towel he summoned while Alec had been completely oblivious to the world. And as Alec’s breathing slows, Magnus starts kissing his neck softly, calming him further. Alec hums in thanks.

“Magnus… that was… it felt so _good_ , in so many ways… I...” Alec struggles to express how he feels.

“I know what you mean,” Magnus says, curling against Alec, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder and sweeping a sweaty curl of hair off Alec’s forehead.

“Good,” Alec says, happy he doesn’t have to find the words, squeezing Magnus closer... and realizing with some dismay that Magnus is still wearing pants. “Oh! Sorry!”

“What?”

“Pants.”

“Oh. Yes. Well, surely my own fault for so thoroughly distracting you,” Magnus teases.

Alec laughs, moving to kiss Magnus, and then shifts further to begin to take Magnus pants off, but wobbles a bit, and sits back down.

 _So much for graceful._ “Not sure all my limbs are working yet...” Alec admits sheepishly.

“Take as long as you need,” Magnus laughs, feeling rather pleased with himself.

“But I want…” Alec starts, trying to slide his hands into Magnus's pants, but the angle is wrong and they're too tight anyways. He half groans, half whines in frustration.

Alec had made plenty of noises tonight that had gone a long way towards getting Magnus hot and bothered, but the indignant mewl he just made _because he can’t touch Magnus_ hits on a different level. Magnus plays it off with a chuckle and takes pity on him, lifting his hips to slide his own pants down, slowly, so his cock rolls out, heavy and leaking on his stomach before he pulls his pants and underwear all the way off. The cool air feels like such a relief, his pants were beginning to house an inferno.

Alec's eyes go instantly wide, staring at Magnus’s cock, rock hard and attention-starved. Alec is suddenly overwhelmed by how much skin there is to touch, that he _wants_ to touch, _gets_ to touch. He swallows hard.

“By the Angel, you’re gorgeous,” Alec says with a kind of reverence that goes much deeper.

It’s Magnus’s turn to blush, and squirm, but not only for Alec’s gaze - also for his straining cock. As much as he hates to impede Alec’s view, Magnus can't help but reach down to stroke his own neglected cock lazily.

“Hey,” Alec exclaims in a way that clearly says _that's my job_ , “I do know how to work one of these,” he says as he moves to replace Magnus’s hand with his own. “Just tell me-- tell me what you like," he adds, starting to stroke Magnus slowly. It’s different than touching himself, without the two-way tactile feedback.

“Little firmer,” Magnus says quickly, as Alec nearly tickles him with his light touch.

Alec obliges and experiments with a few strokes, testing the water using the moves he likes, watching Magnus’s face, listening for a cue.

And he gets one - Magnus lets out a soft grunt, eyes falling closed. Alec repeats the movement, and halfway through finds himself pulled into a gasping kiss.

“Like that?” Alec murmurs against Magnus’s lips.

“Mmm,” Magnus hums, tongue slipping between Alec’s lips, hands roaming across Alec’s skin.

“Distracting. Again. Very,” Alec says between kisses, finally pulling back far enough to look at Magnus.

“What are you going to do about it?” Magnus says slyly.

Alec flashes an impish grin, re-positions, and starts kissing down Magnus’s torso as Magnus had done to him earlier, until he reaches Magnus’s cock.

“Alexander...” Magnus says cautiously, moving a hand to Alec’s jaw just as he arrives at his destination.

“Do you not want…?” Alec asks, crooking his neck to look at Magnus.

“Oh, believe me, I want, but I was… ah, showing off before? I don't want you to think that you have to...”

“No, no, nothing uh--” Alec falters, not wanting to suggest Magnus has done this a lot, except that he has, and it's not a bad thing, not at all, but he's certain he'll say it wrong. “I just wanna try… something...” he licks his lips, looking downright hungry.

Alec shifts down close enough to flick his tongue over the tip of Magnus’s cock, right into the slit - Magnus quivers. Still, Alec lifts his head back up for approval to keep going.

“Go to it, Shadowhunter,” Magnus says, trying to sound mock aloof, like he isn’t coming apart already.

Thoroughly pleased, Alec focuses on Magnus’s cock again, first licking a stripe from the base up to the tip, trapping it between his mouth and Magnus's body. Alec settles onto his side, propped with a bent knee, getting more comfortable all around, and adjusting to the taste, he experimentally sucks the head.

“ _Oh_ ,” Magnus gasps, placing gentle fingers in Alec’s hair, while the other hand remains gripping Alec’s shoulder.

Alec looks up at Magnus through his eyelashes, his mouth hanging open as he licks widely across the head, letting the weight of Magnus's cock rest on his tongue, lifting it with his hand then flopping it back into his mouth, just the tip hidden behind his lips.

There’s no finesse, no technique, nothing fancy - alternating wet, open mouthed kisses with little sucks on the head - but it’s just plain fucking hot.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Magnus groans loudly, struggling not to look away from Alec, but helpless as his head falls back and his eyes squeeze shut with pleasure.

Alec has no idea what he is doing, but he’s sticking to the basics and it seems to be working, for when Magnus next meets his eyes, his Warlock mark is on full display.

Also on full display is Alec’s already flagging cock. _Oh, to be young,_ Magnus muses. “Come up here,” he instructs softly.

Alec obeys silently, allowing Magnus to position them perfectly to get off together, with help of lube retrieved from the nightstand.

After they recover, wrapped up together, faces close, Magnus senses that Alec is doing the math, about to say something. Magnus preempts him.

“Don’t bother keeping score, because I’m _going_ to make you lose count!” Magnus scolds jokingly, and Alec laughs.

It’s a promise of many nights to come.


End file.
